Traumas
by Gene Russell
Summary: Dicen que después de un secuestro, las víctimas suelen quedar con secuelas traumáticas, ¿será así como acabarán Ichigo y Rukia después de la experiencia? Quién sabe... tal vez Isshin sabe lo que hace. [Secuela del fanfic "Secuestro exprés"]
**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _«_ _Cuando té pasa algo traumático en tu vida, puedes tomar uno de dos caminos: Puedes deprimirte, o puedes decir, no me importa. Haré lo que quiero hacer._ _»_

 **Soraya Lamilla**

* * *

 **Traumas**

Después que Tatsuki le quitó las correas a Ishida, Renji, Inoue y Sado, le dieron una mejor explicación de lo que ocurrió, y así ella también les explicó cómo se quedó encerrada en baño de la tienda de wafles a donde fue a buscar el encargo de la cafetería. Luego se fueron a casa de Ichigo a avisar a su padre los sucedido, y estaban pensado en qué, cómo y cuándo, le dirían a Byakuya.

Y así estaban las cosas, mientras los traumas del pobre Ichigo estaban por comenzar...

* * *

—Viejo, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Le empecé a gritar a mi padre.

—Cálmate, Ichigo —me respondió el desgraciado con una voz muy tranquila—. Además, apenas empieza la emoción —¡Sonrió! El maldito sonrió, lo vi por el retrovisor.

—Isshin-san, entonces déjeme bajar del auto, si esto es entre Ichigo y usted, pues no tengo nada que hacer aquí —escuché que le decía Rukia a mi padre; la muy traidora pensaba abandonarme, y prefiero estar acompañado aunque estemos atados, a que me deje solo con mi loco progenitor.

—Ay mi queridisíma tercera hija, créeme, tú eres lo mejor, lo mejor, pero lo mejor, que se me pudo haber cruzado en el camino. Así que, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir —le declaró mi padre.

—¿Cómo rayos la enana de Rukia es lo mejor que se te pudo cruzar en el camino? —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

De repente sentí un golpe en el costado.

—¡A mi no me llames enana, secuestrado! —me gritó Rukia después de golpearme con el codo.

—¡Eso eres! Además tú también estás secuestrada, así que somos dos secuestrados —le dije en contraataque.

Rukia iba a vociferarme quién sabe qué grosería, cuando el auto dió un giro inesperado y nosotros al no tener el cinturón puesto, volamos por todas partes ahí atrás. Caí encima de Rukia...

—¡Quítate de encima de mí! —Y empezó a golpearme.

Lo que la tonta no se daba cuenta era que mientras más me golpeaba, más me acercaba ella misma hacia su cuerpo.

Ya éramos casi siameses.

—Deja de golpearme, así sólo logras que nos apretemos más —le logré decir, entre los golpes.

—Oh, parece que la están pasando bien ahí atrás, ¿no crees, amigo Tessai? —dijo mi padre, ¡Con que era Tessai-san! Fue tan rápido y hábil... con razón me parecía conocido. Traicionero...

—¡No! —Gritamos Rukia y yo al mismo tiempo.

—A mí me parece que sí —decía mi padre burlonamente.

—Y a todas estas, ¿a dónde rayos nos llevan? Eres un traidor lo sabías Te... —gritaba Rukia, pero fue interrumpida.

—Sí, Kuchiki-san. Quizá para usted yo sea eso, pero en realidad estoy participando en el regalo de cumpleaños de un padre para su hijo —le cortó él.

—¿Qué? —nos preguntamos a la vez y en voz alta Rukia y yo, hasta nos miramos y movimos la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Tenemos que hacer un plan, un plan para salir de aquí, sino el loco de tu padre nos va llevar hasta el _Circu du solei_ y seremos el nuevo centro de atracción —me susurró Rukia.

Tiene razón.

Yo sigo encima de ella pero como que no le importa con tal que hagamos un plan. Pues yo sí estoy consciente que sus partes privadas están haciendo contacto con las mías. _¿Oh, mierda será que el plan de mi padre es hacerme un pervertido? No lo creo, mi reacción es muy normal, soy un hombre, Rukia una mujer y... ¡Ah qué mierda me pasa por la mente! Fss, fss, respira Ichigo, respira._

—Ichigo... ¡Ichigo! —me susurra Rukia más fuerte, logro salir de mis locos pensamientos.

—¿Eh, qué quieres? —le pregunté.

—¿Cómo que, qué quiero? Lo que quiero es salir de aquí pero tú no me prestas atención. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Sí, ¿y qué tienes en mente para salir de aquí? —fue mi turno de preguntar.

Mi padre al parecer iba muy concentrado en el camino, pues iba silbando una vieja canción, y Tessai-san era como si no existiera ahí.

—Bueno, lo primero: tenemos que intentar soltarnos, ¿llevas algo que pueda ayudarnos?

—Buena idea; sí, tengo una navaja de la cafetería en el bolsillo izquierdo delantero —Le dije.

—Perfecto.

—Sí, pero hay que sacarlo y en la posición que estamos se hará muy difícil.

—Calla y no te muevas, la posición es perfecta —me dijo convencida.

—¿Sí? —Pregunté.

—Qué te calles, dije —me recriminó.

—Sí, señora.

—Señora, tu abuela. Calla...

No le respondí, pues dijo que me callara, además iba intentar algo. De repente metió sus manos atadas entre nuestros cuerpos.

Me quedé estático. ¿Qué iba hacer? No estaría pensando en...

—Ichigo, no te muevas, estoy tratando de sacar la bendita navaja —me susurró, y diablos menos mal me quitó las dudas, pensé que metería sus manos por otro lado.

—Bien —logré balbucear.

Volvió a hacer otro movimiento, pero falló, con las manos atadas era muy difícil, pero Rukia no se dio por vencida, así que volvió a la carga nuevamente. Esta vez sus movimientos fueron más lentos, pero mierda, mierda, mierda, estaban rozando muy cerca otra arma con la que estoy seguro, Rukia no se quiere encontrar.

—¡Date prisa y sácala! —le susurré desesperado.

—¡No es tan fácil, pues yo soy la que está tratando de sacarla con las manos atadas, mientras tú te mueves de acá para allá —me dijo frustrada.

No el frustrado era yo... ay, santa mierda.

—Voy de nuevo, si esta vez te mueves te voy a matar, Ichigo —me amenazó.

Le creo, así que me quedo inmóvil como una momia egipcia.

Esta vez llegó directamente al bolsillo, uff, menos mal. Logró separar unos centímetros sus manos, lo que le facilitó introducir una sola en el bolsillo, empezó a hurgar y tocó mi muslo palpando, luego sentí que empuñó la mano, así que debe haberla tomado.

—¡La tengo! —me susurró cerca de mi oído, enviando toda clase de temblores por mi cuerpo.

 _¿¡Qué carajos les pasa hoy a mis hormonas!?_

La sacó con rapidez y destreza. Uff, al fin sus manos fuera. Empezó a cortar mis nudos primero, rápido y preciso, ojalá el auto siga tan suave como va y no haga un movimiento que me pueda costar una mano. Cortó, cortó, y listo. Era libre. Me miró asintió, y me pasó la navaja para que yo hiciera el mismo procedimiento, pero esta vez más fácil. Corté más rápido. Y ya, ambos estábamos desatados. Ahora la cuestión era hacerse el atado y seguir como si nada, además de que todavía teníamos que salir del auto. No sentamos tranquilamente, como si nada.

—¿Ya terminaron de manosearse? —preguntó mi padre con malicia.

—¡Nosotros no estábamos manoseándonos! —gritamos al unísono.

—Bueno acariciarse, si así les hace sentir menos culpables.

—Nosotros no somos culpables de nada, viejo loco. En todo caso ni siquiera sabemos qué diablos hacemos...

Otro movimiento brusco, y mi cara aterrizó sobre los senos de Rukia.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó ella.

—No ehs mi pulpa —balbuceé puras incoherencias.

Otro volantazo y seguido de otro movimientos que me hacían restregarme por las partes tan suaves de Rukia. Sus blusa empezó a desabotonarse debido a mi cara que se restregaba en sus senos.

—Al parecer mi querido primogénito está teniendo un momento candente —me lanzó mi loco padre, pero aunque la situación fuese loca, tenía razón.

Rukia se revolvió y empezó a quitarme de ella. Agarró mi cara y como pudo la quitó de sus senos, de repente otro volantazo, diablos, voy a matar al viejo en cuanto esto acabe, lo hace a propósito.

—Trata de levantarte —me decía Rukia.

—Eso intento. —Y me apoyé en mis antebrazos contra el respaldo de los asientos. Logré mantener mi cara un poco lejos de los senos de Rukia, cuando el viejo empezó a dar movimientos más locos aún, giraba de derecha a izquierda, hacia piruetas. ¿Qué carajos hacía la policía, que no se da cuenta de este auto loco en plena calle? Y al parecer no había tráfico, o siquiera un auto por ahí, porque milagrosamente no nos hemos estrellado contra uno.

—¡Isshin-san deténgase! —le ordenó con voz fuerte Rukia, de Kuchiki molesto.

Y _plash_ mi padre se detuvo. Salí volando hasta que mi cara llegó a la de Rukia y nuestras bocas se unieron, nuestras miradas se encontraron y eran puro asombro, pero al diablo. Intensifiqué el beso y tomé a Rukia por la cabeza, ella pareció vacilar, pero luego me rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos.

—A tus órdenes mi queridisíma tercera hija. ¿Qué mejor regalo para mi hijo, eh? —decía mi padre al frente.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 _«Unos asientos hechos al máximo de estrechos provistos de una especie de bojotes sucios, rotos, más duros que Monote y en los que viaja usted casi en cuclillas sin saber cómo hacer con las rodillas. Y esto si no le toca ir parado, besándole el cogote al que va al lado.»_

 ** _El Infierno Rodante_** ** _—_** ** _Aquiles Nazoa_**

.

* * *

Por acá he pasado a revisar y sí, ha sido bueno editarlo: por ortografía, nada más.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que sigan comentado aún después de tiempo.

Saludos y rodillazos (?)

Gene.


End file.
